<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Like Never Before by awriterofthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753478">A Love Like Never Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings'>awriterofthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa Doctor AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up one-shots for 'Everything You Are'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa Doctor AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Happy Anniversary</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>              Clarke tiredly entered her shared apartment with her girlfriend of exactly one-year and smiled when she saw the brunette asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. A bouquet of Clarke’s favorite flowers were on the coffee table along with a meticulously wrapped medium-sized box. She saw the dining room table was setup romantically with candles and untouched food sat in their plates with a bottle of unopened wine. Clarke felt bad as she moved to the couch to wake Lexa. She knelt down and placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Lexa?” She shook the woman gently to get her to stir and smiled when Lexa opened her eyes and smiled at her.</p><p>              “Hey, you,” Lexa greeted her, voice barely above a whisper. “How was your surgery?”</p><p>              “Long,” Clarke replied, hating that she had missed everything Lexa had planned. “It went well, though. Happy anniversary. I’m sorry I’m so late.”</p><p>              Lexa sat up, yawning as she did so. “You know I’m not upset.” Lexa understood what it meant being a doctor. She wouldn’t hold this against her girlfriend. “And happy anniversary.”</p><p>              “You should’ve had dinner without me,” Clarke stated. “You’re probably starving.”</p><p>              “I’m fine,” Lexa assured her. “I’m really tired, though.” Clarke knew Lexa had worked hard on dinner and setting things up. Top that with her long shift at the hospital and she wasn’t surprised the brunette was exhausted.  “I got you a present.” She reached over and picked up the box.</p><p>              Clarke removed her jacket and tossed it on the couch before sitting down next to Lexa. She took the box and carefully opened it, revealing a plethora of new paint brushes. “Lexa this is so sweet.” She leaned over and kissed the brunette. “Thank you.”</p><p>              “You haven’t painted in quite some time,” Lexa pointed out. “Maybe you can start making time for it again. I’d hate to see you push aside something that makes you happy because you’re too busy for it.”</p><p>              “You’re right,” Clarke agreed. “I’ll put some time aside to do something soon.” She set the present on the coffee table and got up. “I got you something  too.” She left to go into their bedroom and returned with a small thin box. “I didn’t have time to wrap it. Sorry.”</p><p>              Lexa grinned. “It’s okay. It saves me a few seconds.” She opened the box and laughed when she saw a pen. She knew it was a costly one right away and looked over at the blonde. “You didn’t have to get me this.”</p><p>              “Have you forgotten about your temper tantrum when you lost your favorite one?” Clarke asked. “I thought this would make up for it.”</p><p>              “I didn’t throw a tantrum. …And it was a <em>really </em>nice pen, Clarke,” Lexa said. “Also, I didn’t lose it. A nurse stole it. I’m sure of that.”</p><p>              Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa again. “Whatever you say.” She took the box from Lexa and set it down on the coffee table. “Come on, let’s get to bed.”</p><p>              Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her up and guide her to their bedroom. “That’s it?” Lexa asked, curiously. “You don’t want anniversary sex or anything?”</p><p>              Clarke laughed. “You’re so romantic.” She turned to face Lexa once they were in their bedroom and kissed her. “Aren’t you too tired?” She knew she was but she would pep the hell up for sex. It had been at least two weeks since they had been intimate due to their crazy schedules.</p><p>              Lexa kissed Clarke in that slow but passionate way that made Clarke melt and the brunette nipped at her girlfriend’s bottom lip as she pulled away. “I think I have some reserved energy for a good ten minutes.”</p><p>              Clarke erupted with laughter. “Ten minutes?”</p><p>              “Fifteen if you’re lucky,” Lexa joked.</p><p>              Clarke kissed Lexa. “Let me just jump into the shower. I promise I’ll be fast. I just feel so gross right now.” Clarke pulled away from Lexa and went to the bathroom, leaving Lexa to wait for her on the bed.</p><p>              When Clarke exited the bathroom, deciding to stay naked since that’s where things would lead her anyway, her shoulders slumped when she saw Lexa lying on her side with her eyes closed.</p><p>              Lexa’s eyes opened when she heard a dresser drawer being pulled open. “No clothes. Come here.”</p><p>              Clarke smiled and looked over her shoulder. “You’re too tired. Besides, it’s late and you have to be up early. It’d be smart of us to hold off and get some sleep.” Clarke knew Lexa joked about a quickie but she knew the brunette’s stamina was inhuman and they’d be at it for more than either of them could afford.</p><p>              “Still no clothes,” Lexa said as she pulled the sheets back for Clarke to join her. Clarke laughed and got into bed, not bothering to make Lexa undress.</p><p>              Only a few minutes ticked by before they were both asleep.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and she picked up her phone from the nightstand to check the time. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that she had two hours before she had to get out of bed. She cuddled back up to Clarke but sleep quickly disappeared from her mind when she remembered that her girlfriend was naked under the blankets. She placed a kiss on the blonde’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her. “Clarke.”</p><p>              “Hm?” Clarke hummed out as her eyes remained closed.</p><p>              Lexa ran her hand up and down the blonde’s side. “We have two hours before we have to get ready for work.”</p><p>              “Awesome,” Clarke said. “Go to sleep.” Lexa placed another kiss on her neck and her hand moved to caress Clarke’s stomach. “I hate you,” the blonde huffed as she turned to face the brunette. She was tired but she was also in need of sex.</p><p>              Lexa smiled and guided Clarke on her back before moving on top of her. The two kissed hungrily and after a few minutes, Lexa moved down Clarke’s body until she disappeared beneath the sheets. Clarke gasped seconds later and her hand shot down to Lexa’s head above the blanket. She let out a moan and arched into Lexa’s mouth and closed her eyes as she enjoyed what her girlfriend was doing to her.</p><p>              It wasn’t long before one of their phones began to ring and Lexa stopped her actions and peeked out from under the blanket.</p><p>              “It’s yours,” Clarke said, empathetically.</p><p>              Lexa sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed as she grabbed the phone. “Saving lives is more important than orgasms,” she said several times as she began to get dressed.</p><p>              Clarke chuckled at the mantra. “I’m finishing solo. I’ll tell you about it in great detail later.”</p><p>              Lexa pulled a clean shirt on and looked at Clarke. “I’ll take care of you tonight. Where’s the solidarity?”</p><p>              “If you were as close as I was to coming, would you hold off until tonight?” Clarke asked.</p><p>              Lexa pulled her jeans on and moved back to Clarke. “I want a very detailed text message.” She kissed the blonde and made her way out of the room.</p><p>              Clarke chuckled and sighed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before deciding sleep trumped everything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Clarke was standing at the nurses’ station, signing paperwork with one hand while her other hand was massaging her neck. It had been a long day and she hadn’t seen much of Lexa throughout the day since they had both been busy. As she continued to sign the forms she needed to sign, she felt two hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes briefly as she enjoyed the massage and let out a light moan. “That’s amazing, Octavia.” Clarke laughed when the hands stilled. “I’m kidding, Lexa. Don’t stop.”</p><p>              Lexa grinned and continued her actions. “I’d love to hear you say that in a different setting.”</p><p>              Clarke smiled and finished signing the forms before setting them aside. She enjoyed Lexa’s ministrations for a few more seconds before turning around to face her. They were both on-call for the night and she couldn’t wait until five in the morning arrived, signaling the rest of their day off. “And you can… tomorrow. I’ll have all the energy in the world sometime around noon.”</p><p>              Lexa smiled. “Being doctors is ruining our sex life. We should rethink our careers.”</p><p>              Clarke pretended to think it over. “I could be a starving artist.”</p><p>              “Your mother would love that.” Lexa tugged on Clarke’s hand. “I’ve got something for you.”</p><p>              Clarke followed Lexa down the hall. “What is it?”</p><p>              Lexa stopped in front of an on-call room and gestured to the door. “Go inside.”</p><p>              Clarke looked at the brunette suspiciously before opening the door. She stepped inside and froze when she saw two plates of food on the table, a slice of cake, several battery operated candles lighting the room and a banner hanging from the ceiling that read, ‘happy anniversary.’</p><p>              “Last night was a bust but I figured we could have dinner together. It’s the leftovers from yesterday. Monty was a big help. I owe him an awesome surgery for getting this together for me. Anyway, it’s nice, right? You like it?” It wasn’t extravagant but Lexa knew Clarke wasn’t that type of person. “We can definitely celebrate making it one year together when we have more down time. There’s that new-”</p><p>              Clarke turned and silenced Lexa with a kiss. “This is perfect. This is…,” Clarke let out a light laugh. “This is really damn perfect. I love it.”</p><p>              Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke as she kicked the door shut behind her. The two kissed for a few minutes before Lexa reluctantly pulled away. “As much as I would love to continue, we’re both on-call and I don’t want to risk an interruption. Let’s eat and hopefully take a power nap.”</p><p>              “A power nap sounds amazing,” Clarke said as she picked up a plate and moved to sit on the bed with Lexa. “And you’re definitely getting thoroughly laid tomorrow.”</p><p>              “We can’t go this long without sex again. I know your mother said we need to stop fooling around in on-call rooms but-,”</p><p>              “screwing between surgeries keeps our sex life healthy?” Clarke finished for her.</p><p>              “That’s one way to put it,” Lexa said, amused. “Happy anniversary, Clarke.”</p><p>              Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Happy anniversary, Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>              When Raven opened the door to one of the on-call rooms with the intentions of resting a bit, she smiled when she saw that it was already preoccupied by her friends, who were fast asleep in bed. She spotted untouched cake on the table in the room and grinned. “Don’t mind if I do,” she said to herself before grabbing the plate and quietly exiting the room.  </p><p>             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa goes to dinner with a fellow doctor not realizing that it’s a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Accidental Date</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>              Clarke was in an operating room with Lexa as they completed a surgery together. She loved operating with her girlfriend because they just worked smoothly together… most of the time. “Done. Nice work, guys.” Clarke rolled her shoulders and tilted her head left to right.</p><p>              Lexa smiled as she began closing the patient up. “A pleasure as always working with you, Doctor Griffin.”</p><p>              Clarke’s eyes shined in amusement. “Thank you for scrubbing in with me, Doctor Woods.”</p><p>              Clarke could tell Lexa was smiling beneath her surgical mask. “I enjoy watching you work. You finding that bleeder so quickly was hot.”</p><p>              Clarke shook her head. “You’re weird.”</p><p>              Lexa returned to closing up the patient. “I can’t help that I find you very attractive when you’re saving lives. It does things to my libido.”</p><p>              “Ohmygod, stop talking,” Clarke said, glad the other doctors around them were used to how the two interacted. “You’ve got this? I want to go talk to the patient’s family.”</p><p>              “Yeah, I’ve got it. Dinner later?”</p><p>              “We live together,” Clarke pointed out.</p><p>              Lexa glanced up at the blonde. “Doesn’t mean you want to have dinner with me.”</p><p>              “Yes, Lexa. Dinner later,” she said, amusedly, before leaving the O.R.</p><p>              Once Lexa was done closing up the patient, she exited the O.R. as well, discarding her surgical gown and gloves before making her way down the hall. Before she could get far, she heard someone call for her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Doctor Hadley, a cardio surgeon.</p><p>              “That was a remarkable surgery,” Dr. Hadley said.</p><p>              “Doctor Griffin did all the important work,” Lexa stated, “but thank you. Any breakthrough with our case?” Abby had come across a rare heart condition and after having Lexa take a look at it, they had both decided they needed to reach out to Hadley, who had dealt with a similar condition before.  </p><p>              “We’re hoping to have a solid plan of action by tonight,” Dr. Hadley answered. “You’re still scrubbing in with us, right?”</p><p>              “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. I hate to turn into a geek on you but I read your article in <em>The American Journal of Medicine </em>and I was in awe of it. I’d love to pick your brain about it.” Lexa’s phone buzzed and she looked at it, missing the subtle way Dr. Hadley checked her out.            </p><p>              “I wouldn’t mind that at all, Doctor Woods,” the woman said.</p><p>              Lexa glanced up from her phone. “Lexa, please. And maybe we can talk tomorrow?”</p><p>              “Then you can call me Remy,” Dr. Hadley smiled. “And the best time to do it will be over dinner. Does that work for you?”</p><p>              “That’s perfect,” Lexa said, pleased that she would be able to converse with the woman on the things she had been intrigued about in her article. “I have to get going but I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>              “Can’t wait.” Remy bit her bottom lip as Lexa walked away and smiled to herself as she made her way down the hall.</p><p>              Octavia had witnessed the conversation and quickly moved to catch up with Lexa. “Dinner with Doctor Hadley?”</p><p>              Lexa glanced over at her fellow doctor. “She’s amazing. You could learn a lot from her. Would you want to join us?”</p><p>              Octavia laughed at Lexa’s cluelessness. “I doubt she wants me third-wheeling.”</p><p>              Lexa rolled her eyes. “Octavia, it’s not a date. It’s a professional dinner.”</p><p>              Octavia looked at Lexa in disbelief. “She was totally checking you out.”<br/>              “She was not. You’re being ridiculous.” Lexa turned down the hall and nearly bumped into Raven.</p><p>              “Raven,” Octavia said, amused. “Lexa, here, has agreed to what she believes is a “professional” dinner with Remy Hadley. Thoughts, please.”</p><p>              Raven stared silently at Lexa for a beat before laughing. “Can I be there when you tell Clarke this?”</p><p>              Lexa rolled her eyes again. “Two adults can go to dinner as colleagues and have it mean nothing.”</p><p>              “Except Doctor Hadley has been undressing you with her eyes all day,” Raven stated. “Like… hardcore visual violation.”</p><p>              “You’re both wrong. I have to go.” Lexa made her way to the E.R. and smiled when she saw Clarke laughing at something Bellamy had said. “You paged me?”</p><p>              Clarke looked at her girlfriend. “How do you feel about a group date next week?”</p><p>              Lexa quirked a brow. “You paged me about a date?”</p><p>              “Or I’ve become so clingy that nearly half an hour apart from you was too much,” Clarke joked. “<em>Yes,</em> I paged you about a date. So are you in?”</p><p>              “The thought of a group date is as unappealing as performing a rectal exam,” Lexa answered.</p><p>              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Interacting with people is good for you. And it’s paintball.”</p><p>              “Paintball does sound fun,” Lexa admitted.</p><p>              Bellamy grinned. “Anya and Lincoln will be joining us. And you’ll get to meet my new girlfriend.”</p><p>              Lexa sighed. “Fine, I’m in.” She leaned forward and kissed Clarke on the cheek. “I have another surgery to get ready for. I’ll come find you later.”</p><p>               </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Lexa was lying on the couch with her head resting on Clarke’s lap while they enjoyed each other’s company. “What do you think of Doctor Hadley?” Lexa asked.</p><p>              Clarke shrugged. “I don’t really have an opinion.”</p><p>              “I’m going to dinner with her tomorrow,” Lexa said, nonchalantly. “I want to discuss an article she wrote and that’ll be the only free time she has.”</p><p>              Clarke’s hand stopped its motion of running through Lexa’s hair. “I’m sorry. I need you to repeat that because I swear it sounded like you said you were going on a date with someone else.”</p><p>              Lexa sighed. “It’s not a date. It’s a dinner with a colleague. Totally professional.”</p><p>              “Professional my ass,” Clarke scoffed as she continued her earlier action of running her fingers through Lexa’s hair. “She wants to do more than discuss medicine with you.”</p><p>              “That’s not true,” Lexa replied. “Do you not want me to go? I can cancel.”</p><p>              “You can go… as long as it’s at the least romantic place you can possibly think of.”</p><p>              “I was thinking the burger place near the hospital,” Lexa said.</p><p>              “And I was thinking the hospital cafeteria,” Clarke replied.</p><p>              “Clarke,” Lexa said, exasperatedly.</p><p>              “What? You can’t blame me for not wanting my girlfriend around a hot cougar.”</p><p>              “She’s like ten-years older than me. That doesn’t qualify her as a cougar.”</p><p>              “You disagree with the cougar part but not me saying she’s hot?” Clarke asked in disbelief.</p><p>              “I have eyes,” Lexa stated, simply.</p><p>              Clarke moved to get up, forcing Lexa to sit up. “Enjoy your date with the hot cougar doctor,” she said as she made her way to their room.</p><p>              Lexa rolled her eyes. “She’s not a cougar.” She stood up and followed Clarke. “And it’s not a date. Remy only wants to talk medicine.”</p><p>              “Remy?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you two were on a first name basis.” Clarke went into the bathroom and turned on the shower before walking back out. “If you two got married, you’d be Lexa Hadley. That doesn’t have a nice ring to it like Lexa Griffin does.”</p><p>              “You’re crazy. And who says I wouldn’t keep my last name?”</p><p>              “And her parents probably aren’t as cool as mine,” Clarke added before closing the bathroom door.</p><p>              Lexa stared at the door in disbelief before moving to open it. “Seriously?” She said when she discovered it was locked. She got into bed and as she waited impatiently for Clarke to get out, she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>             </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Lexa entered the emergency room just as Clarke was rushing in with two EMTs as they told her what had happened to the woman currently on the gurney. Clarke had been paged in early so she hadn’t spoken to the blonde since last night.</p><p>              Once the patient was transferred to a bed, Clarke got started on trying to stabilize the patient and Lexa approached her. “So are you pissed at me or not?”</p><p>              Clarke kept her attention on her patient as she spoke to Lexa. “I’m not. As a matter of fact, I want you to go.”</p><p>              Lexa looked at the blonde suspiciously. “You <em>want </em>me to go?”</p><p>              Once the woman was stabilized, Clarke glanced at one of the nurses. “Page Doctor Kane.” Clarke then looked at Lexa. “Yeah, go. Have fun.”</p><p>              “Okay,” Lexa said, still suspicious of the blonde’s lax behavior. “I have to go prep for that big surgery so I probably won’t see much of you today.”</p><p>              Clarke’s phone went off and she quickly looked at it. “Major traumas coming in. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>              Lexa watched Clarke rush off, hoping the blonde was really okay with her having dinner with Dr. Hadley.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Lexa was leaving the diner with Remy after having spent two hours talking about medical school and their most memorable surgeries. Lexa had enjoyed talking to Dr. Hadley about her article and couldn’t wait to get back home to tell Clarke how wrong she had been about tonight. When she reached her car, she looked at the surgeon with a smile. “Thank you for coming to Ark Hospital and consulting with us. It was great working with you.”</p><p>              “The pleasure was all mine,” Remy smiled. “Ark Hospital is lucky to have you.”</p><p>              “You’re too kind,” Lexa smiled. “I hope we get to meet again. Have a safe flight back,” she held out her hand to shake Remy’s but the brunette ignored her hand as she leaned forward to kiss Lexa. Lexa’s eyes widened as she avoided the kiss.</p><p>              “Sorry,” Remy said, sheepishly. “Did I not read the signs correctly here?”</p><p>              “Signs?” Lexa asked, confused.</p><p>              “I thought this dinner was… well, more than just dinner.”</p><p>              “Sorry, I didn’t mean to give off any mixed signals,” Lexa said. “I didn’t realize we weren’t on the same page. I’m seeing someone.”</p><p>              Remy shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t make things uncomfortable for you.”</p><p>              “It was an honest miscommunication. Please don’t feel bad.”</p><p>              “Tonight was still fun,” Remy said. “This will at least give my friends something to at me about. Have a goodnight, Lexa.”</p><p>              “Thank you. You too, Remy.” Lexa watched Remy head to her car before getting into her own. She just knew Clarke was going to have a field day with this one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Clarke was sitting in the living room with Raven, Bellamy and Octavia when Lexa entered the apartment. “So how was dinner with Remy?”</p><p>              Lexa set her things down on the kitchen counter before making her way to Clarke and the others. “So I might’ve accidentally gone on a date.”</p><p>              Raven began to laugh at hearing that. “We tried to tell you.”</p><p>              Clarke quirked a brow at the brunette. “And at what point did you realize that it was a date?”</p><p>              Lexa scratched the back of her neck, nervously. “I guess around the time she tried to kiss me. But I set everything straight and here I am.”</p><p>              “So next time you’ll listen when we tell you when someone’s thirsting after you?” Octavia asked, amused.</p><p>              Bellamy shook his head in amusement. “An accidental date?  That must’ve been so awkward at the end.”</p><p>              “It was,” Lexa admitted. “But we left things on a decent enough note.” Lexa gestured behind her. “I’m going go change into something more comfortable and I’ll be out to join you guys.” She reached out for Clarke’s hand and tugged gently.</p><p>              Clarke stood up to head into the bedroom with her, ignoring the comments her friends made about them probably not returning. “You okay?” Clarke asked once they were in the room.</p><p>              “Yeah, I just wanted to make sure we were okay,” Lexa said. “I really wouldn’t have had dinner with Doctor Hadley if I knew she thought it was a date.”</p><p>              Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s waist. “I know. I’m not upset. I trust you.” She kissed Lexa and pulled away. “I can’t believe you were so clueless, though. She was so obvious.”</p><p>              Lexa shrugged. “I only have eyes for you so I just didn’t notice.”</p><p>              Clarke smiled widely at the response. “Smooth. I almost want to kick everyone out and have my way with you.”</p><p>              “I’ll go get rid of them.” Lexa made her way to the door but Clarke stopped her.</p><p>              “I said almost,” Clarke laughed. “We’re spending time with our friends. Change and then come join us. I’ll rock your world later.”</p><p>              Clarke slipped out of the room with a wink and Lexa smiled. She definitely only had eyes for Clarke Griffin.</p><p>             </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Lexa become attached to a kid they meet at the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Aden: Part One</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>              “One, two, three.” Lexa helped nurses lift a patient from an operating table and onto a gurney. “Get her to the ICU. Clear this room,” Lexa said as she pulled off her surgical gown and tossed it before leaving the room and walking out into chaos.</p><p>              “There needs to be a path!” Octavia exclaimed as she pushed her way through doctors and nurses. “Lexa,” she began. “We need you in O.R. one,”</p><p>              Lexa’s phone began to go off and she looked down to see that she was being paged to the emergency room. “How badly do you need me?”</p><p>              “I can do it,” Octavia said without hesitation.</p><p>              “Good,” Lexa said, pleased. “Then go do it.” Lexa rushed to the ER and was immediately stopped by a little boy who was probably no more than seven.</p><p>              “Is my dad okay?” the boy asked.</p><p>              Lexa looked down at the boy and frowned. “Hey, little guy. Who are you supposed to be with?”</p><p>              “My dad but they took him behind there.” He gestured to curtain circling one of the beds in the emergency room.</p><p>              “I’ll go check on him for you, okay?” Lexa saw a nurse walking by and quickly waved her over. “Are you busy?”</p><p>              “I’m a great multitasker.”</p><p>              Lexa knelt down so that she was at eye level with the boy. “What’s your name?”</p><p>              “Aden,” the boy answered, softly. “Is my dad going to be okay?”</p><p>              “He’s probably wondering the same thing about you so I’m going to go talk to him. Nurse Harper is going to take you to get ice cream in the cafeteria, okay, Aden?”</p><p>              Aden nodded. “What’s your name?”</p><p>              “My name is Doctor Woods but my super awesome friends call me Lexa so you can call me Lexa.”</p><p>              Aden smiled and Lexa ruffled his hair before she stood up and thanked Harper. She made her way to where Aden had pointed earlier and once behind the curtain, she saw Clarke and Raven working on a patient. “You had me paged?”</p><p>              Clarke glanced up at Lexa. “He was inside the building when it collapsed. He’s got costochondral separation.”</p><p>              The curtains were pulled back and Monty looked to the trauma surgeon. “O.R. three is open for you.”</p><p>              “Doctor Griffin,” a nurse was now in the room. “We need you.”<br/>              “Go,” Lexa said. “We’ll take care of him.” Clarke nodded and rushed off to where she was needed next.  Ark Hospital hadn’t seen chaos like this in months and Clarke was just hoping to deliver as much good news as she could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Lexa was operating on her patient with Raven when the orthopedic surgeon began to speak. “One of the EMTs said his name is Carl. He apparently pulled ten people from the building before it collapsed.”</p><p>              Lexa kept her eyes on what she was doing as she spoke. “Let’s make sure he gets to see the lives he saved.” Carl had a lot of injuries but Lexa had saved people even worse off than him. She could do this. She’d make sure Aden got his father back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Clarke tiredly exited an O.R. and pulled her scrub cap off as she made her way to the waiting room. She approached a family, smiling as she delivered good news. She was hugged and thanked and she savored the moment, knowing she’d need the relief and joy of these people to get her through the rest of her day. Once she was done talking to them, she moved to where Aden was sitting alone. “Hey, Aden,” she sat down beside him. She had met him earlier and they had hit it off.</p><p>              Aden smiled at the sight of the blonde. “Hi, Doctor Clarke!”</p><p>              Clarke smiled and gestured to the coloring book Aden was busying himself with. “Nice work with that coloring, buddy.”</p><p>              Aden beamed at the compliment. “I love coloring. I can color something for you. This one’s for Nurse Harper because she let me have a lot of candy.”</p><p>              “That would be really awesome,” Clarke said.</p><p>              “Why did that family hug you?” Aden asked, curiously.</p><p>              Clarke ran a hand through her hair. “I gave them good news so they were happy.”</p><p>              “Because you saved someone important to them?”</p><p>              “Exactly.”</p><p>              “Would you not get a hug if it was bad news?” Aden asked as he went back to coloring.</p><p>              “Usually I’m the one giving hugs if it’s bad news,” Clarke answered.</p><p>              “You should still get hugs if it’s bad news,” Aden said, nonchalantly. “You tried. My dad always says that if I at least try my best, then he’ll still be proud of me.”</p><p>              “Your dad sounds like a great person.” Clarke hadn’t had time to check on Lexa and Raven’s progress but things had slowed down in the last few hours so she would make her way to O.R. three soon.</p><p>              “Why aren’t you with my dad?” Aden asked. “You were helping him before.”</p><p>              “My great doctor friends are helping your father now. Doctor Woods and Doctor Reyes.”</p><p>              “Lexa!” Aden beamed at hearing the name. “We’re friends.”</p><p>              Clarke laughed lightly. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>              Aden nodded enthusiastically. “She said so herself. Are we friends, Doctor Clarke?”</p><p>              “We are,” Clarke assured him. “As a matter of fact, you can just call me Clarke.”</p><p>              A man starting to cry loudly and yelling “no” repeatedly startled Aden and he watched as a man a few feet away fell to his knees before a doctor.</p><p>              “Hey,” Clarke said, gently, drawing Aden’s attention back to her. “I know a few more cool people. Want to meet them?”</p><p>              “Okay,” Aden said, softly, his mood shifting.</p><p>              “Hey, we’ll know something about your dad soon, okay?”</p><p>              Aden nodded and stood up with Clarke. As they made their way towards an elevator, Aden reached for Clarke’s hand. Clarke was surprised by the action but soothingly rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand as they walked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              “Damn it,” Lexa sighed as she ripped the gloves from her hand. “Call it.”</p><p>              Raven glanced over at the clock on the wall. “Time of death; 6:52pm.”  </p><p>              Lexa tossed her surgical gown and gloves before leaving the room, upset that she hadn’t been able to save the man.</p><p>              Raven exited the room soon after her. “Lexa, we did all we could.”</p><p>              “I know,” Lexa sighed. “It just still sucks.”</p><p>              Clarke was walking towards the doctors but slowed when she saw their distraught faces. Lexa looked at the trauma surgeon and shook her head. “There was too much trauma.”</p><p>              Raven gave Lexa a comforting squeeze to the shoulder before heading down the hall to see where else she could be helpful.</p><p>              Is there someone here for Aden?” Lexa asked.</p><p>              “His father was raising him alone,” Clarke answered. “According to a neighbor, his mother died in the line of duty a few years ago.”</p><p>              “Can we talk to social services about keeping Aden until a family member can come get him?” Lexa asked. “Is that okay with you?”</p><p>              “Of course it is,” Clarke assured her. “Do you want me to tell him?”</p><p>              Lexa shook her head. “I have to do this.”</p><p>              Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug and kissed her temple before pulling away. “He’s upstairs in peds playing with the other kids.”</p><p>              The two made their way upstairs and found Aden and a girl about his age playing with action figures. Clarke went over to Aden first and spoke to him before she and Lexa walked the boy into an empty room.</p><p>              Aden was crying before Lexa could even say anything. “Did my dad die? You’re not smiling and you want to talk to me alone so that’s bad news, right? He’s gone?” </p><p>              Lexa knelt down and decided there was no reason to sugarcoat this. “Yes, Aden, your father died.”</p><p>              “But you tried really hard to help him?”</p><p>              “I did,” Lexa promised him. “I tried so hard to help him.” She reached up to place a hand on Aden’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Aden.”</p><p>              Aden moved towards Lexa, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his head on her shoulder. He said nothing as he cried into her neck. Clarke’s heart broke at the scene and she bent down to rub the boy’s back in a comforting gesture. They were quiet for a few minutes until Lexa realized Aden had fallen asleep in her arms.</p><p>              The two doctors stood up and Clarke wiped the tears from Lexa’s face before wiping away her own. “I’ll talk to social services,” Clarke said.</p><p>              “Think they’ll allow it?” Lexa asked as she held onto Aden.</p><p>              “They will,” Clarke said, confidently. “He’s just lost his only parent. I’m not going to let him get thrown into foster care while social services locate a relative.”</p><p>              After some back-and-forth with a social worker, Clarke and Lexa took Aden home that night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Lexa was sleeping on the couch with Clarke on top of her when she felt a finger poking her in the face. She opened her eyes and saw Aden standing before her. “Hey, Aden. What do you need?” Aden had slept the entire car ride to their apartment and had woken up as Lexa was putting him to bed. He understood that he was with Clarke and Lexa until a relative could be contacted.</p><p>              “I can’t sleep,” Aden whispered, sadly.</p><p>              “Do you want something to eat?” Aden had refused to eat earlier so Lexa was sure he was hungry.</p><p>              Aden shook his head. “Why is Clarke sleeping on top of you?”</p><p>              “Um,” Lexa began. “She couldn’t sleep either.” Lexa gently shook Clarke. “Hey, Clarke.”</p><p>              “Hm?” Clarke moaned, tiredly.</p><p>              “I need to get up so I can see to Aden.”</p><p>              Clarke turned her head and saw Aden staring at her. “Hey, Aden.” She got off of Lexa and stretched. “Are you hungry?” Aden shook his head. Clarke brushed a strand of his hair away from his forehead. “We would be very happy if you ate something. It doesn’t have to be a lot right now. Just enough to keep you healthy, okay?”</p><p>              Tears began to spill down Aden’s face and Clarke hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly. “I know,” she whispered to him. “Go ahead and let it out.”</p><p>              Lexa got up from the couch and moved into the kitchen to find something light for Aden to eat. After he calmed down and ate something, Aden looked to Clarke and Lexa, who were sitting in the dining room with him. “Are you two married?”</p><p>              Clarke and Lexa were surprised by the question. “Why do you ask?” Clarke wondered.</p><p>              “There’s only one room,” Aden pointed out.</p><p>              Clarke looked to Lexa, who simply shrugged. “We’re not married.”</p><p>              “Are you special friends?” Aden asked. “My dad had a special friend once but I didn’t like her.”</p><p>              “Yes,” Lexa answered with a smile. “We’re special friends.”</p><p>              “I can sleep on the couch since there’s only one of me and you can sleep on the bed since there’s two of you,” Aden stated, moving on to a different topic. “I think I can sleep now.”</p><p>              “Okay, but you let us know if you need anything, okay?”</p><p>              Aden got up from the chair and hugged both doctors before going to lie down on the couch.</p><p>              “He’s such a good kid,” Lexa whispered. “I hope they can a relative soon so his life can get back to normal.”</p><p>              “Hopefully they’ll have someone here by tomorrow,” Clarke whispered as she got up. The two made their way into their bedroom and got onto their bed. “I love you,” Clarke said as she draped an arm over Lexa’s waist.</p><p>              “I love you, too,” Lexa said as she laced her fingers with Clarke’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days later…</p><p>              Social services hadn’t been able to locate a relative yet and Clarke had been able to talk them into letting herself and Lexa watch Aden for a bit longer. It was currently an off day for them so they had spent it buying Aden a new wardrobe and some new toys since everything had been destroyed during the fire. Wanting to take Aden’s mind off of things for a while, Clarke brought the boy to her parents’ place so he could play in the backyard.</p><p>              “That poor kid,” Jake said as he watched Lexa and Aden kick a soccer ball back-and-forth. “It’s really great of you and Lexa to take him in while social services try to locate a relative.”</p><p>              Clarke smiled as Aden laughed at something Lexa had said. “He’s a good kid.”               </p><p>              Abby leaned against the counter and watched Lexa interacting with the boy. “Lexa’s great with him, which isn’t a surprise. She’s perfect with kids.”</p><p>              “She really is,” Clarke agreed. Aden chose that moment to turn to the glass door and wave at her. Clarke smiled and waved back. “I just hope whoever they find is fit to raise him.”</p><p>              “Is he still having nightmares?” Abby asked.</p><p>              “He’s had one every day since we’ve had him. I think we should let him talk to someone. He witnessed a fire that took a lot of lives and he lost his father. That’s a lot for anyone let alone a seven-year old.”</p><p>              Aden pushed open the sliding door and looked from Jake to Abby. “Hi, sir. Hi, ma’am.” He then looked at Clarke. “Clarke, come play with us. Lexa says you don’t know how to kick a soccer ball. I can teach you.”</p><p>              “Oh, is that what she said?” Clarke looked out the glass door at Lexa, who was smirking at her.</p><p>              Aden nodded. “So do you want to play?”</p><p>              “Sure, I’ll meet you outside in a few,” Clarke said.</p><p>              Aden rushed back outside, closing the door before running back to Lexa.</p><p>              “Such a cute kid,” Jake said.</p><p>              “I hope you and Lexa aren’t becoming attached,” Abby said. “It’ll just make it hard when it’s time to say goodbye.”</p><p>              “It’ll be hard but we both know this isn’t permanent,” Clarke assured her mother. “Besides, we’re not there yet. We’ve only been living together for a year and together for a little over two years. Anyway, I better get out there.” Clarke made her way outside, leaving her parents to watch them from inside the house.</p><p>              “He kind of looks like he could be theirs,” Jake stated. “And you do want grandkids.”</p><p>              Abby lightly slapped her husband on the arm. “Be serious. They’re getting attached and when Aden’s family comes to take him away, they’ll be heartbroken.”</p><p>              “They’re doing a good thing. Let’s just be proud of them and deal with everything else later.”</p><p>                </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>